


Love in song

by Shadowhunter24



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-16 03:44:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19309954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowhunter24/pseuds/Shadowhunter24
Summary: okay so this is pretty much all fluff except for some angst which is general couple stuff (from my knowledge haven't had many relationships)





	1. Magnus & Camille

**Author's Note:**

> None of the songs in this belong to me this is already completed and i have more stories on the way. Comments and Kudos welcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is slight homophobia in this chapter and maybe in another chapter i will make a note of it when i see but other than that there are no warnings that i know of if there are please tell me. The homophobia is just Camille being disgusted by the community and you can skip to the first bold part with the group chat if you're uncomfrotable with that.

**Chapter one**

**Magnus and Camille**

I was sitting in my loft thinking about everything that happened since I met her. We met back in high school, and I was head over heels for her. I did everything I could to impress her, even turning my back on my best friends Catarina and Ragnor.  
After we broke up I said I was never going back to her. My friends didn’t believe it but they supported me. Last week was the last straw. I had to end it once and for all I was done playing her mind games.   
I texted her asking if we could meet up at my place in an hour. 

**To Camille:** hey can you come over in an hour we need to talk.

 **From Camille:** Sure I’ll be there. ;)

I shuddered when I saw the winking face. I can’t believe I let her control me for so long. We were in our third year of college and I knew I was in a toxic relationship. I never let myself believe it though. I always pinned it off as a misunderstanding on my part.   
Last week when I saw her harassing that cute shy boy from my drama class my blood ran cold. I walked right up to her and said, “Camille, sour patch, would you mind stepping away from my new friend he hasn’t done anything wrong to you.” She looked at me dumbfounded that I’d talked to her like that then I stepped in front of Alec, I believe is his name.

Then I said, “Also don’t bother stopping by tonight we’re done.” Everyone looked shocked. Yes I’d stood up to her a couple times before but nothing like this. I grabbed Alec’s hand and dragged him to my favorite café on campus. Camille never liked this place so I didn’t get to come her often but luckily one of my friends worked here so she knew how to fix my drink. 

I walked into the café and waved to Clary who gave a thumbs up and made two coffees. We sat down at a booth and we started talking. Clary came over and gave us our drinks. 

“So Magnus, where’s Camille? She’s not taking one of her sick days. And no offense but you’re always glued to her side when she goes to class. So you hardly have time to stop by.” 

I blushed sheepishly at that and bent my head. “Well my dear biscuit there is no offense taken because I am aware of my actions. Also I’ll have you know that I just publicly dumped Camille while she was harassing poor Alexander. For good this time.” 

“One nice. Honestly I didn’t think you had the guts to do it in public. Second I’m not going to hold my breath on this being the last time I hear you’re dating Camille.”

Before I could protest she turned to Alec and asked, “So Alec besides the fact that Magnus just saved your life how do you know him?” 

He chuckled and it was the most beautiful sound I’ve ever heard. “Good one Clare.” We both gave him a look that said ‘this is no joke.’  
“Alec she can destroy your life on and off campus. You think that bully in high school was bad she’s worse.”   
He looked petrified now. “Wait I’m confused how do you know Alexander?” 

“Magnus this is Alec Lightwood my boyfriends’ brother along with my best friends’ brother.” 

I was about to say something then she said, “Magnus I would love to keep talking but I need to get back to work. Sorry.” She said and gave me a kiss on the cheek. Even though Alexander doesn’t seem like that much of an affectionate person she went over and gave him a hug.

A ding sound brought me out of my thoughts. That day was so clear in my head like it happened yesterday when in reality it happened a week ago. I downed my drink and answered the door. 

“Magnus my dear, how are you?” 

“Quit with the small talk Camille.” 

“Always right to the point. Huh Magnus?” She smirked

_“I remember when we broke up the first time_

_Saying, ‘this is it, I've had enough,’ cause like_

_we hadn't seen each other in a month. Because you said you needed space._

_Then you come around again and say_

_“‘Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change.’”_

_Remember how that lasted for a day?_

_I say, "I hate you," we break up, you call me, "I love you." We called it off again last week.”_

“What are you saying Magnus?” She asked disbelief clear in her voice.

_“I'm telling you we are never ever, ever getting back together. You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me,_

_but we are never ever, ever, ever getting back together like, ever._

_She stood there looking dumb founded. But I continued._

_“I’m not really gonna miss us picking fights_

_And you falling for it screaming that you’re right_

_And you would hide away and find your peace of mind_

_With some indie record that's much cooler than mine. I called you up again tonight. So I could tell you this time we are never, ever, ever,_

_ever getting back together.”_

“Magnus you can’t be serious.”

“Oh but I can and I am. I’m sick and tired of having you rule my life. And the way you treated Alec last week that was the last straw.

What gave you the right to harass him like you did?”

“Magnus he’s different he doesn’t belong at our school.” 

“Well you know what I think we should embrace our differences. Cause you know what I’m different too. I’m bi.” 

She looked disgusted and shocked at the same time. “Did you really think I was a straight guy who wore make up?” I chuckled and

walked over to the door. “Good day Camille I hope this is the last time we talk…ever.” I said gesturing out the door. 

She sauntered out of the room and turned around but before she could say a word I slammed the door in her face. I sat down on the

couch and started a group chat.

 **Glitter-mania added: biscuit, grumpyfell, NurseCatarina, the grouch, Angel**

**The grouch:** Magnus what do you want?! 

**Glitter-mania:** well good afternoon to you too. 

**Grumpyfell:** Magnus to what do we owe the pleasure. 

**Biscuit:** Magnus I love you but I’m working the late night shift at the café and I really need to finish this essay for my English class so can we please hurry this up.

 **Glitter-mania:** well your paper can wait a little longer as I have news that you’re just dying to hear. 

**Angel:** Uhhh…Clary? What’s going on here? Who are all these people?

 **Biscuit:** oh hey Alec didn’t know Magnus got your number ;) Anyway Glitter-mania is Magnus. I’m guessing grumpyfell is Magnus’s friend Ragnor fell. NurseCatarina is our friend Catarina and I’m not sure who the grouch is. 

**The grouch:** honestly red I’m offended. 

**Biscuit:** Ahh now I get it hey Raph.

 **Glittery-mania:** since all the introductions have been made it’s time for my news. 

**The grouch:** Magnus if you don’t hurry up I’m seriously going to block you.

 **Angel:** Now I understand why he’s called the grouch. 

**NurseCatarina:** Hey guys. What’s up? 

**Biscuit:** hey Cat glad you could join us. Also say hey to my friend Angel. It’s Alec Lightwood. 

**NurseCatarina:** hey Alec nice to meet you.

 **Angel:** …

 **Biscuit:** sorry Cat he’s shy around new people.

 **NurseCatarina:** it’s fine anyway what this big news that you have Magnus?

 **Glitter-mania:** so you may have heard rumors about me publicly dumping Camille.

 **Angel:** well they aren’t rumors since you actually did. I should know I was there.

 **Grumpyfell:** we all know that you broke up with her a week ago. 

**The grouch:** Magnus I swear if you tell us that you’re back together with that witch I am going to come over there and punch you in the face. 

**NurseCatarina:** why is he in such a grumpy mood?

 **Glittery-mania:** I’m not sure he’s been testy since I texted everyone. 

**The grouch:** Magnus!! Hurry up or I’m going to come over there and punch you so hard you’ll be out for two days!

 **Glittery-mania:** Alright, alright, so I called Camille over so we could talk. And before anyone says anything it’s not so we could get back together. I told her we are never ever, ever getting back together. Like ever.

 **Grumpyfell:** Finally that witch is out of our hair for good. 

**Biscuit:** hey can I add Jace, Izzy and Simon so they can hear too?

 **Glittery-mania:** of course biscuit you know what I say the more the merrier.

 **Biscuit added the Idiotblonde, kickbuttfighter, starwarsnerd.**

**Idiotblonde:** hey what’s up? 

**Starwarsnerd:** hey fray what’s going on? 

**Kickbuttfighter:** who’s all in the group? 

**Biscuit:** Raphael, Catarina, Ragnor, Magnus, and Alec. 

**Glitter-mania named the group chat “celebrating”**

**Idiotblonde:** so Magnus what are we celebrating? 

**The grouch:** Read up and find out.

**Private chat between starwarsnerd and biscuit.**

**Starwarsnerd:** Fray who’s ‘The grouch’ 

**Biscuit:** Alright we really need to change his name. It’s Raphael.

 **Starwarsnerd:** wait you’re telling me that I’m in a group chat with Raphael Santiago? 

**Biscuit:** no I’m telling you that you’re in a group chat with Raphael Stevens. Yes that’s what I’m telling you.

 **Starwarsnerd:** Omgomgomgomgomgomgomg. 

**Biscuit:** Simon calm down

 **Starwarsnerd:** …‘Panting’ 

**Biscuit:** Simon don’t you dare hyperventilate on me. I have an English essay to write and I’m working the late night shift tonight.

 **Starwarsnerd:** …

 **Biscuit:** for gods sakes Simon 

**Group chat “celebrating”**

**Biscuit:** I gotta go.

 **Idiotblonde:** why babe?

 **Biscuit:** I have an English essay due tomorrow I’m working the late shift tonight and I’ve gotta calm Simon down cause he started hyperventilating.

 **Kickbuttfighter:** did he start hyperventilating because…

 **Biscuit:** yes.   
****

**The grouch**  wait Simon started hyperventilating? I could go calm him down for you? You seem really busy. 

**Biscuit:** NO. “Cough” as much as I appreciate that you’ll just make it worse. 

**The grouch:** Umm…okay 

**Private chat between The grouch and Glitter-mania**

**Glitter-mania:** So…

 **The grouch:** what? 

**Glitter-mania:** don’t what me. You know what I’m talking about. 

**The grouch:** I don't 

**Glitter-mania:** fine. Are you going to talk to Shawn? 

**The grouch:** his name is Simon and why would I talk to him? It's not like he wants to talk to me.   
****

**Glitter-mania:**  puhhh-lease. You know that's as true as I am straight. 

**The grouch:** Magnus. Stop butting into my love life. Remember what happened last time? 

**Glitter-mania:** yeah, yeah, I get it but I'm not going to deny the fact that he so obviously likes you.

 **The grouch:** You're delusional. Gotta go class starts in an hour. 

**Glitter-mania:** later 

**Back to group chat celebrating.**

**Glitter-mania:** So who’s still here? 

**Idiotblonde:** I’m here

 **Kickbuttfighter:** me too.

 **NurseCatarina:** I'm here too.

 **Glitter-mania:** Alright so I have a plan. 

**Glitter-mania created a group chat**

**Make Saphael canon**

**Idiotblonde:** yes finally I’m tired of having to help Clary calm Simon down. 

**Kickbuttfighter:** yes my second favorite ship!!

 **Idiotblonde:** Izzy! 

**Kickbuttfighter:** oops 

**Glitter-mania:** what’s your favorite ship?

 **Idiotblonde:** you don’t want to know trust me.

 **Glitter-mania:** okay if Jace is weirded out by it then I definitely don’t want to know.

 **Kickbuttfighter:** hey someone add Clary. If we’re going to get them together we need her  
 ****

 **Idiotblonde added biscuit**  

 **Idiotblonde:** gotcha Iz.

 **Biscuit:** hey guys I just got Simon calmed down.

 **Glitter-mania:** oh good then you’re free.  
 **  
Biscuit:** NO Magnus I’m not I still have the essay to write and my shift starts in an hour. 

**Idiotblonde:** you’re going to want to read this.

 **Biscuit:** I have an idea

 **Kickbuttfighter:** that was quick 

**Biscuit:** I’ve been trying get him to ask him out for a month now. Magnus can you get Simon a gig at pandemonium for Friday night?

 **Glitter-mania:** it was done yesterday.

 **Biscuit:** thanks Magnus. Izzy I’m going to need you to pick out Simon’s clothes.

 **Kickbuttfighter:** on it. 

**Biscuit:** Jace I need you on standby in case one of them decides they don’t want to come. 

**Idiotblonde:** got it.

 **NurseCatarina:** what do you want me to do?

 **Biscuit:** I need you on standby incase this goes horribly wrong. Alright now I really got to go. 

**Idiotblonde:** later babe 

**Kickbuttfighter:** see ya

 **Glitter-mania:** bye biscuit. 


	2. Raphael and Simon

 

 

**Chapter two**

**Raphael and Simon**

**The next day**

**Glitter-mania:** hey Raphael do you want to come to pandemonium this Friday?

**The grouch:** No. I’m going to have breakfast with my Mama Saturday morning and I don’t want to have a hangover when I’m with her.

**Glitter-mania:** okay let me rephrase that. Raphael you’re coming to pandemonium with us this Friday.

**The grouch:** No I’m not.

**Glitter-mania:** yes you are. You do know you’re not getting out of this right?

**The grouch:** yeah, yeah, I know it was worth a shot.

**Glitter-mania:** good. Alright so be at my house at 8:30 sharp. If you’re late I’ll come to your dorm and drag you to pandemonium. Got it?

**The grouch:** yeah, yeah, whatever. 

**Glitter-mania:** gotta go 

**The grouch:** later 

**Group chat Make Saphael canon**

**Glitter-mania:** Raphael’s on board

**Biscuit:** so is Simon it took some convincing but I got him to accept.

**Kickbuttfighter:** good I just finished picking out his outfit. 

**Idiotblonde:** so am I not needed?

**Biscuit:** you are we still need you on standby in case they try to leave or they decide they don't want to come.

**Idiotblonde:** Alright 

**Biscuit:** Magnus you're in charge of getting Raphael to pandemonium before 9:00. I'll get Simon there at 8:30. Izzy make sure his outfit stays in good condition. If something happens to it I want you on it. 

**Kickbuttfighter:** got it

**Glitter-mania:** Alright looks like everyone has their part of the plan handled. What about you biscuit?

**Biscuit:** oh I'm covered. 

**Idiotblonde:** so what is your part?

**Kickbuttfighter:** yeah we want to know

**Biscuit:** okay, okay, so I got him to accept the gig and I picked out the song he's going to perform. 

**Glitter-mania:** what is it and how is he going to know it by tomorrow night? 

**Biscuit:** it's called ‘I think about you’ it’s from one of his favorite TV shows called Austin and Ally.

**Kickbuttfighter:** nice choice but does he know it well enough to play it? 

**Biscuit:** It’s the song that got him into music in the first place. He'll be just fine. 

**Idiotblonde:** good I don't want to go through all this trouble and him not know this song. 

**Biscuit:** he'll be fine. Gotta go my breaks over.

**Kickbuttfighter:** bye

**Glitter-mania:** later biscuit I'll stop by before your shift ends. 

**Idiotblonde:** I'll see you tonight babe. 

**Later that night**

**Simon’s POV**

I stopped by the café Clary works at and got a hot venti Mocha. I went back to my dorm and realized that my pants for tomorrow night were sitting on the table in front of my bed. I set my coffee down next to them and then picked up my pants and like the clumsy guy I am tripped over my own feet. I tried to grab on to the table but I hit the coffee which knocked it over onto my pants. 

Oh God. No, no, no, no, no, no, this is not happening. Izzy’s going to kill me. I can't believe this is happening. Actually I can this is me we’re talking about. Simon Lewis the clumsiest guy since first grade. I knew I should have let Izzy take it with her. But I thought what could happen in one night. 

Okay, okay. Simon calm down don't panic. Okay I have two options call Izzy and die or fix it and never tell her this happened. Alright I'll go with the latter. 

I picked them up and went to the laundry room. Of course it had to be leather it couldn’t be jeans or anything simple. I put them in the washer then poured some bleach in. I shut the lid and turned the dial to five. I went back into the kitchen and got something to drink I went in and sat on my couch. I tried to think of something else and get my mind off of what happened hoping it would be okay. 

Then I heard a ding and I set my drink down. I went and lifted the lid I didn't even look at them I was too nervous. I put them in the dryer and put a dryer sheet in. I closed the dryer and turned the dial to 15 minutes. 

I went back to my room to see if I could clean what was left of my coffee. I got a towel from the bathroom and went to scrub the floor. After about five minutes I gave up figuring that it would be there till I got a new carpet. 

I decided to practice the song for tomorrow night while I waited. Music always seemed to calm me down. I played for about ten minutes then the dryer went off. I got my pants out of the dryer and I knew my life was over. 

My leather pants have now become my leather shorts. That happen to be pink. I'm not even sure how that happened. I started to pace trying to figure out what to do now. 

I heard my doorbell ring and threw the pants into the laundry basket. I went to answer the door and realized it was Izzy. Okay, okay, Simon keep calm don't let her know what happened. 

I opened the door and said, “Hey Izzy, what brings you by?” 

“I was in the neighborhood and decided to check on you and make sure your outfit was ready for tomorrow.”

“Well, then sorry to tell you that everything here is fine. The clothes are fine I'm fine everything’s fine. Bye see you tomorrow.” I said nervously shutting the door.

She put her foot in front of the door to stop it. “Simon what did you do?” 

“What do you mean? I didn't do anything.” I replied trying to keep cool.

“Simon I've known you long enough to know when you're lying. Now tell me what you did!”   
Knowing it was futile to argue any more I opened the door and let her in. I went back to the laundry room to get them. 

“Before I tell you anything promise me you won't kill me.”

“I don't make promises I can't keep. What happened?”

I took a deep breath and explained what happened. After I finished explaining I handed her the offending garments.

"Idiota, ¿cómo pudiste ser tan estúpido? ¿Por qué no me llamaste antes? Sabía que debería haberlos llevado conmigo. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Alguna vez has lavado el cuero antes o cualquier ropa para ese asunto? Oh, Dios mío ¿Qué va a decir Clary?”

“Okay I can tell you’re upset because you just called me an idiot. No I've never had to wash leather before. That is my first pair of leather pants and I only have them because you bought them for me today. I got a whole new outfit that I'm only going to wear once.” I replied

“Wait you know Spanish?”

“Well, yeah a little bit. My dad new Spanish so I learned it then. After he died we stopped using it because it upset my mom. I continued to learn it in school until my freshman year of high school.”

“Wow. You're full of surprises aren't you Simon Lewis?”

“Yes both good and bad. Now as much as I would love to focus on my many talents could we please figure out what to do about my pants?”

“Oh right. Why didn't you call me when you first spilled something on them?

“I thought I could fix it so you wouldn't be mad and kill me. That only made it worse.” I said rubbing the back of my neck. 

“Well the only thing we can do is buy another pair.”

“Alright then that's what we'll do. I have no classes tomorrow so I'm free. I think you are too cause if you did you wouldn't be up right now.” I said looking at my phone. 

It is 11:30

“Okay so tomorrow I'll come by and pick you up. Then we'll go shopping again. Where's your jacket and shirt?”

“They’re in my closet, why?”

“Because I'm taking them with me so they don't get ruined.”

“Fair point.” 

I went in to my room and got the shirt the jacket and the shoes out of the closet. I came back and handed them to her. “You’ll probably want to take the shoes too.”

“Ahh yes don't want them to get messed up either.”

We talked for a little while longer then she left. I went to my room and almost as soon as I laid down I fell asleep. 

**Group chat Make Saphael canon**

**Kickbuttfighter:** hey slight mishap with Simon’s pants. Got it all under control.  
 **Biscuit:** Izzy what the heck happened?

**Glitter-mania:** Izzy please tell me that you can fix this.

**Idiotblonde:** my God 

**Kickbuttfighter:** Simon got coffee then like the clumsy guy he is tripped over his own feet. Then he tried to fix it so I wouldn’t find out which just made it worse.

**Biscuit:** please tell me you can fix it.

**Kickbuttfighter:** yes and no.

**Glitter-mania:** what do you mean yes and no?

**Kickbuttfighter:** yes I can fix it but no I cannot fix them. He spilled the coffee on his pants then tried to fix it well when leather gets hot it shrinks. But don’t worry I’m taking him shopping again tomorrow to get a new pair.

**Biscuit:** Alright do you have the rest of his outfit?

**Kickbuttfighter:** yes I thought of that too don’t want any mishaps with the rest of his outfit. 

**Biscuit:** good Alright everyone get some sleep. Izzy you better be well rested for tomorrow. Simon can be a handful when it comes to shopping. Goodnight. 

**Kickbuttfighter:** Alright Goodnight. 

**Idiotblonde:** night 

**Glitter-mania:** sweet dreams 


	3. Raphel and Simon

**Chapter three**

**Simon and Raphael continued**

**The next day**

I woke up at 8:00. I heard a knock on my door. I went to answer it in only my undershirt and underwear. I opened the door and there stood Izzy. 

“Simon why aren’t you dressed yet? We need to get going.”

“I just woke up. Ummm give me ten minutes.” I said rubbing my hand down my face. She came in and sat down on the couch. 

**Group chat Make Saphael canon**

**Kickbuttfighter:** hey just got to his place leaving in ten he just woke up.

 **Biscuit:** he’s not going to make this easy is he?

 **Idiotblonde:** oh God just don’t kill him or hurt him… too badly.

 **Glitter-mania:** well it shouldn’t take that long you’re just replacing the other pair he destroyed. 

**Kickbuttfighter:** yes true but do you know how long it took to find that pair and to make matters worse it was the last pair. 

**Biscuit:** see I told you he could be a handful while shopping. 

**Idiotblonde:** Alright Izzy do whatever you have to do to get him a pair of pants. Make sure he’s ready by 8:30 so Clary can come pick you guys up.

 **Glitter-mania:** look whose taking charge.

 **Idiotblonde:** we’ve come too far for it to be messed up.

 **Biscuit:** Jace is right. So Magnus you get Raphael to the club by 9:00. If he decides not to come or tries to leave text Jace 911 and he’ll come help you. Same for you Izzy also make sure nothing happens to his outfit. I’ll get him to the club at eight thirty. Cat you still on standby if this goes horribly wrong?

 **NurseCatarina:** yeah. I just read what happened. How could he be so idiotic?

 **Biscuit:** he’s Simon. It’s kinda like Murphy’s Law with him. 

**NurseCatarina:** oh well that certainly explains a lot.

 **Kickbuttfighter:** he’s coming got to go. 

**Biscuit:** later Iz keep us updated. 

**Kickbuttfighter:** got it. 

**2hr. & 30min. Later**

“Simon get your butt out here. It’s been two and a half hours and you’ve only tried on 10 pairs of pants.” 

“That’s because I couldn’t fit in half of them. I can’t fit in these either.”

 **Group chat Make Saphael canon**

**Kickbuttfighter:** we’re up to his 11th pair. 

**Glitter-mania:** he’s only tried on 11 pairs in two and a half hours?

 **Kickbuttfighter:** yes. 

**Biscuit:** God I knew he was slow but I didn’t think he was this slow. 

**Kickbuttfighter:** he says he couldn’t fit in half of them and one pair it squeezed his manhood a little too tightly.

 **Idiotblonde:** ouch 

**Glitter-mania:** ouch 

**Biscuit:** TMI Izzy 

**Kickbuttfighter:** got to go he’s coming back. 

“So…” 

“They’re not going to work.” 

“Fine we got 9 hours before you have to get ready.”

I thought about that math but it didn’t make sense. “I don’t go on till nine though.” 

“True but you need to be there at least thirty minutes early. So we have nine hours to find a pair of pants then about another 15-20 minutes for you to get ready and then the last 40 minutes before you go on.”

“You have this down to a science don’t you?” I said smirking 

“To pull off the perfect outfit you need to.” 

We both chucked and continued looking.

**Private chat between the grouch and Glittery-mania**

**Glitter-mania:** so Raph you ready for tonight?

 **The grouch:** yeah 

**Glitter-mania:** you got your outfit picked out and you remember what time to come to my house?

 **The grouch:** yes. And I’ll be at your house at exactly 8:30. Before you ask yes I remember the consequences. If I’m not there at 8:30 you’ll come to my dorm and drag me there.

 **Glitter-mania:** good 

**The grouch:** got to go one of the clan members got in a fight.

 **Glitter-mania:** try to remember referees get hurt too so be careful. 

**The grouch:** got it later. 

**One hour later**

“Here go try these on.” I said handing four pairs of leather pants to Simon. 

He groaned and took the pants then went to the changing rooms 

“You know none of these are in my size.” 

“Well they don’t make leather pants in complaining college kids. Leather is sized differently than jeans. You happen to have the rarest size in leather.” 

“Of course I do why wouldn’t I.” He Asked Sarcastically.

He stepped out and they fit him well enough. However, they looked like they were cutting of his circulation.

“Are they cutting off your circulation?” Not being able to speak he just nodded. I send him back into the dressing rooms to try on the other pairs. He comes out ten minutes later with another pair on. 

They seemed to fit him good. They didn’t look like they squeezed him too tight or that they were cutting off his circulation.

“How do they feel?” I asked walking around him looking at the pants.

“Honestly they feel great.” 

“Good then that’s the pair we’re getting.” 

“Finally let’s pay for these and get out of here.” 

Just then Izzy’s phone rang. 

_“Hello mother.”_

_“Hello Isabelle. I wanted to tell you that I got the clothes you left in your room for good will.”_

_“Mom please tell me you didn’t pick up the leather jacket that was above my good will box.”_

_“There was a leather jacket in the top of the box.”_

She started speaking in Spanish and I soon realized our shopping trip wasn’t over. From what I gathered it seemed like Izzy had somehow knocked off my jacket and it fell into her box for good will. However it didn’t end there her mom went to take the clothes to good will when she got lazy and gave them to a homeless guy she saw on the street and of course she doesn’t know what he looks like or where he went. So that’s how we ended up in a store over by pandemonium were they sell leather jackets with my pants so we could find a jacket that matches with my pants and my shirt.

 **Group chat Make Saphael canon**

**Kickbuttfighter:** okay good news and bad news.

 **Biscuit:** start with the bad news 

**Glitter-mania:** what happened? 

**Idiotblonde:** …

 **Kickbuttfighter:** here goes nothing. Simon’sjacketwasgiventoahomelessguybymymom. 

**Biscuit:** WHAT?!?!

 **Glitter-mania:** how?

 **Idiotblonde:** …

 **Kickbuttfighter:** I had his jacket hanging up in my room. Well it happened to be above my box for good will. Somehow I knocked it down and it ended up in the box.

 **Biscuit:** IZZY!!!

 **Glitter-mania:** Iz tell me you’re fixing this.

 **Idiotblonde:** …

 **Kickbuttfighter:** yes we’re at the store now looking for a jacket. 

**Glitter-mania:** good now Jace are you okay? 

**Idiotblonde:** huh… oh yeah I’m just planning our funerals. 

**Biscuit:** Simon can’t kill us and Izzy’s handling it and it’s not like it’s our fault. 

**Idiotblonde:** Raphael can though.

 **Biscuit:** true 

**Kickbuttfighter:** makes sense 

**Glitter-mania:** he even scares me. And I dated Camille for 4 years.

 **Idiotblonde:** Alright got to go finish making our funeral plans 

**Kickbuttfighter:** got to go too he’s back 

**Biscuit:** later 

**Glitter-mania:** bye

 **Phone call with Magnus and Raphael**

“Hello Raphael, to what do I owe the pleasure of this phone call?” I asked while laying on my couch. 

I heard a groan and instantly sat up. “Raphael are you okay?”

“Yeah I’m fine.” 

“Raphael.”

“Fine I broke up the fight but in the process got punched in the eye.” 

“I’ll be there in ten minutes.” I said and hung up 

**Back with Simon and Izzy**

“So how does it fit?” 

“The length for the torso is good. The sleeves length is good but I can’t really move my arms in them.” 

“Alright go try these on.”

We spent the next 6 hours looking for a jacket. We finally found one. And I don’t think I’ve ever seen Izzy so relieved. We were paying for the jacket when Izzy’s phone rang again. After she got her change she answered it. 

“Hello?” 

“Hey Iz umm… where are you?” 

“We just finished buying Simon’s jacket why?”

“I need your help with something?” 

“Magnus are you okay?” She asked worried.

“Oh yes darling I’m perfectly fine. Raphael on the other has wound up with a black eye do to a misunderstanding with his clan.” 

“Dios mío. Alright I’ll be there. Where are you?” 

“We’re at Raphaels’ dorm.” 

“Okay I’ll be there in 10 minutes.” 

“Thanks darling.” 

“You’re welcome.”

She got off the phone and sighed. 

“What’s up?” I asked 

“Oh nothing Magnus just forgot some supplies so we need to go to my house to pick some stuff up then go back to the school.” 

“Alright let’s not keep Magnus waiting.” 

We got in the car and drove to her house. She went inside for about 5 minutes and came out with a makeup bag and the rest of my outfit.

“Alright I’ll drop you off at your dorm then I’ll go see Magnus. If I’m not at your place by 8:00 I want you to get ready at 8:15. Then if I’m still not there by 8:30 call Clary at 8:25 and tell her I’ll meet you guys at the club with Magnus and Raphael.” 

“Got it. Let’s go.” 

I drove to the side of the dorms for the guys so I could drop Simon off. He got out and I gave him his outfit and told him to put it away from anything that could ruin it. After I dropped him off I drove around to the other dorms for the rest of the guys and made my way to Raphael’s dorm.

While knocking on the door I walked in and said, “The reinforcements have arrived.” 

“Thanks Izzy.” 

“You’re welcome Magnus.” I said then turned to Raphael. “Alright let’s see what we’re working with.” He took the ice pack off his eye and winced. I walked over to him and grabbed his chin in my hand. 

I moved his face around looking at what I had to work with. I sighed and said, “Dios mío Raphael ¿cómo pudiste dejar que esto sucediera? ¿Qué pasó que le hizo conseguir un puñetazo en el ojo?” (A/N again this is a loose translation sorry if it’s not right.) 

“Well Eric thought that Lily called him a name so he got pissed then he egged her on and she of course took to it like a fish out of water.

So I went to break it up and while some of the clan members and I pulled them apart one of them went to take a punch at the other and instead got me in the eye. I swear that quick temper of Lily’s is going to get someone killed one of these days.” 

“As much as I’m enjoying this stimulating conversation, Izzy can you cover it up?” 

“Of course what do you take me for an amateur?” I said grabbing my makeup bag and dumping it on the table. “Let’s get started shall we.” 

**20 minutes later**

**Group call with Kickbuttfighter, biscuit, Idiotblonde and Glitter-mania.**

I was trying to put cover up on the bruise when my phone rang.

“Magnus can you get that?” 

“Of course. Hello Izzy’s phone Magnus speaking.”

“Magnus why do you have Izzy’s phone?” Clary said in greeting.

“Oh hello biscuit. Izzy’s busy right now. Here let me put you on speaker. Alright you’re on speaker with Raphael, Izzy, and me.” 

“Hey guys what’s up?” Jace said not asking questions.

“Hey Jace, you ready for tonight?” Izzy asked as she continued working on Raphaels’ eye.

“Definitely.” He responded.

“So why is Izzy busy?” Clary asked curiously.

“Oh there was a misunderstanding with Raphael’s clan and someone tried to punch the other one and wound up hitting Raphael in the face giving him a black eye.” Magnus explained from where he was sitting on the couch.

“Oh my God is he okay?” Clary asked worried. 

“He will be.” Magnus responded.

“Can you go any faster?” Raphael asked irritated.

“I’m going as fast as I can. It would go much faster if you would stop flinching.” Izzy said through gritted teeth.

“Well I see Izzy is working her magic trying to cover up the black eye.” Jace said with a laugh. 

“You have no room to talk. Remember when you were training when you were grounded and got hit in the side of the cheek. You were whining so much we had to go to the music room so no one would hear you.” She replied with a laugh 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever any way how’s it going?” Jace said slightly embarrassed.

“It’s going good I should be done here in about 5 minutes.” 

“Good. Alright I gotta go finish my hair. See ya at pandemonium.” Clary said hanging up

“See ya I gotta go get ready.” Jace said leaving the call as well.

“Bye.” Magnus said as the call ended.

 **At Simon’s**

I practiced the song for a bit to try and calm my nerves down. It worked till I stopped playing then I was a mess of nerves so I made some chamomile tea. It helps so I don’t have a panic attack. I put my favorite star wars movie on and set an alarm for 8:15. 

Izzy came over sometime after I started the movie. We sat and talked and watched the movie. My phone went off and I went into change I’d taken a shower when I got home and gelled my hair spikey. Izzy seemed to approve so we didn’t have to change it. After I was done changing Izzy looked me over before Clary showed up. We got in her car and made our way to pandemonium.

**A few minutes before 9:00**

“What if no one likes me?” I asked for about the tenth time in the last fifteen minutes. I became a nervous wreck almost as soon as we walked in. 

“Simon you’ll be fine. If you feel nervous just look for the gang. We’ll be right in front of the stage. Now stop worrying and enjoy yourself you got twenty minutes before you go on.” 

“Alright, you’re right. It’ll be fine I’ve survived two years of college and our crazy mixed up life. I can handle singing in a club of 100 or more people. Never mind I can’t do this. Nope I’m not going to do this.” I said walking towards the door.

“Simon listen to me you’ll be just fine. You’ve performed in the hunters’ moon a thousand times. This is just a step up. You’re as nervous for this as you were back then. If you back out now you’ll regret it.” 

“You’re right I’ll do this. What happens if I mess up or if I get stage fright?” 

“You’re not going to mess up. If you get scared just look down and we’ll be there supporting you. We’re with you all the way.” As she was talking everyone had shown up. I soon realized that I was going to be fine. I saw that everyone was behind me and that they are supporting me no matter how this works out.

“Alright I can do this.” I said and this time I meant it.” 

“Go get’em tiger you got this.” Clary said and gave me a little push towards the stage. I turned around and gulped, I looked back at my friends and they all gave a thumbs up. 

I walked on stage and said, “Hey everyone I’m Simon Lewis and this song belongs to my favorite TV show and is dedicated to a very special person to me and well you’ll understand in a minute.” As soon as I finished speaking I looked in front of the stage and I made eye contact with him. I’m not sure when he showed up or why. Then it all came together like a big puzzle all the little pieces came together. I couldn’t think about that now. I started to play the beginning of the song while looking at Raphael. This is it, it’s now or never if I don’t say something now he’ll never know how I feel. I decided to sing what I feel instead of speaking.

_Last summer we met_  
_We started as friends_  
_I can't tell you how it all happened_  
_Then autumn it came_  
_We were never the same_  
_Those nights, everything felt like magic,_

I’m usually a babbling mess in front of him. I never thought that I could say what I felt in my music.

_And I wonder if you miss me, too_  
_If you don't is one thing that I wish you knew_  
_I think about you every morning when I open my eyes_  
_I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights_  
_I think about you every moment, every day of my life_  
_You're on my mind all the time, it's true_

**Raphael’s POV**

I now knew why Magnus was so adamant that I come to pandemonium this Friday. When I walked in and saw Simon up on stage my heart literally stopped. Then Magnus moved me to the front of the stage and told me to stay here. I’m pretty sure he had some help.

This is too big just to be orchestrated by Magnus alone. I’m sure the outfit that Simon is wearing is the work of Izzy. When our eyes met the wall that I had built came crumbling down. I cursed myself for letting this happen. I never took my eyes off his. I soon realized that I was swaying with everyone else. I stopped thinking about everything and listened to Simon’s voice.

_I think about you, you, you, you, you,_  
_I think about you, you, you, you, you,_

I was up on stage just playing the music. It’s like Raphael and I were the only two people there. Something in my head just clicked and I was able to play in front of all those people. All my nerves had disappeared. I wasn’t questioning it by any means. I stood up there playing my guitar and singing everything I’ve wanted to say since the first time I met him.

 

_Would you know what to say_  
_If I saw you today?_  
_Would you let it all crumble to pieces?_  
_'Cause I know that I should_  
_Forget you if I could_  
_I can't yet for so many reasons_

**Clary’s POV**

We stood in the back watching how Simon and Raphael interacted. It looked like it was going good and that they both new we were behind this so we would probably hear about it from Raphael. I high-fived Magnus, Izzy, Catarina, and hugged Jace. It looks like our plan had turned out the way we hopped. 

_I think about you every morning when I open my eyes_  
_I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights_  
_I think about you every moment, every day of my life_  
_You're on my mind all the time, it's true_  
_I think about you, you, you, you, you,_  
_I think about you, you, you, you, you,_

I never knew that he felt this way. To think that a song perfectly describes whatever this is. As I was looking at him a small smile came to my face and I’m pretty sure I was blushing and I’m glad I wasn’t next to Magnus. I would never hear the end of it I probably won’t hear the end if it from Simon either.

_How long 'til I stop pretending_  
_What we have is never ending_  
_Oh, oh, oh_  
_If all we are is just a moment_  
_Don't forget me cause I won't and_  
_I can't help myself_

As I played I kept looking at him and I realized that he was blushing. He’s never going to hear the end of this from me. I was sure I was blushing too. As to not make a fool of myself I stopped thinking and kept looking at him.

_I think about you, ooh, ooh_  
_I think about you, ooh_  
_I think about you every morning when I open my eyes_  
_I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights_  
_I think about you every moment, every day of my life_  
_You're on my mind all the time, it's true_  
_I think about you, you, you, you, you_  
_I think about you, you, you, you, you_

As the song ended everyone burst in to cheers or tears. I stood there looking at him. Before my mind could comprehend what was happening I’d walked over to the stage climbed up on it. When the spot light hit me my mind gave me control over my legs again.

Knowing I couldn’t back out now I walked toward Simon grabbed his leather jacket and kissed him. At first he was stunned then he melted into the kiss. We stayed like that until we heard whooping and hollering coming from the back where our friends are. We broke apart looking into each other’s eyes. We stayed like that for a moment just looking at each other neither one of us wanting to look away for fear that this was some kind of dream. 

Simon broke out into one of his goofy grins and asked, “Is this really happening?”  
I chuckled and replied, “Does this answer your question?” I smirked and kissed him again. When we broke apart that time he had his goofy grin on and said, “Oh yeah this is definitely happening.” He then gave me a peck on the lips then turned to the crowd waved and pulled me off the stage towards the back where our friends were.

When we got to the back with our friends they had huge grins on their faces. Izzy was practically jumping out of her skin.  
“Honestly I can’t believe that worked but I’m so glad it did.” Clary said hugging Simon.

“Okay who was the master mind?” Simon asked 

Everyone said at the same time, “Clary.” 

“Wow fray I’m surprised.” Simon said

“Well it wasn’t that hard with the amazing diversity of friends we have. Izzy: the fashion expert, Magnus: the owner and Raphael’s best friend, Catarina: the nurse in case something went horribly wrong, Jace: incase one or both of you decided not to show up.” She finished.

“Well what about you red huh what did you?” I asked 

“Well biscuit here came up with this whole plan. She’s the one who told us what to do. She orchestrated this whole ordeal. Apparently she’d been trying to get Simon to ask you out for a month.” Magnus said taking a sip of his drink and winking.

I looked at her and realized this wasn’t the little red head I’d met two years prior. “Okay who are you and what did you do with Clary?” I asked in a playful tone.

“Raphael what are you talking about?” Simon asked oblivious to what I meant. Everyone laughed at that which just made him more confused. 

“Raphael I’m the same little red head you met two years ago. I’m just a little more mischievous that’s all. That’s what happens when you date this one.” She said nudging Jace in the side. 

“Well then I guess you’re the one I should… thank. So thank you really everyone thank you.” Everyone looked shocked.

“Raphael are you okay?” Magnus asked walking over and putting a hand on my forehead. 

“Yes Magnus I’m fine I’m just happy that’s all.” 

“Then I guess this calls for celebration. Drinks for everyone!!” Magnus said signaling a bartender.  
We stood there waiting for our drinks when a waiter came by and bumped into Izzy who was dancing to the music and spilled the drinks on the tray she was carrying. They flew up in the air and I tried moving out of the way but I knew this night couldn’t go by without an accident so when I moved I moved right into the line of fire. A cocktail spilled on my head which spilled over onto my face. I tried to stop it from going on my eye but that was no use. 

Clary, Magnus, Izzy, and Jace face palmed when they realized what happened. Simon, Catarina, Ragnor, and Alec gasped. 

“Raphael are you okay?” Simon asked rushing over to me.

“Yeah baby, I’m fine just soaked.” Simon blushed at my words.

“Wait Raph you have a black eye. How’d that happen?” he asked worry clear in his voice. 

“Oh that.” I said, “There was a misunderstanding with my clan earlier. I broke it up but one of them tried to punch the other and missed and hit me in the eye. Izzy came over and covered it up.” 

“So that’s what Magnus told you when he called after we bought my jacket.” 

“Yes. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.” Izzy said 

“Okay everyone out of the building…now!!” Catarina spoke for the first time since we came off the stage. Everyone looked at her then walked out the doors like dogs with their tails between their legs including me. 

When we got outside she waited till everyone was facing her. “Alright whose idea was it to cover up Raphael’s black eye?” She asked tapping her foot. 

“It’s was mine.” Magnus said stepping forward. 

“Raphael called me and said he got a black eye. I went over to his dorm and looked at it. I realized that I couldn’t cover it up so I called

Izzy and she went and got her stuff then came and covered it up. I’m sorry cat.” Magnus said hanging his head 

“It wasn’t just Magnus and Izzy. Jace and I knew too. We’re sorry.”

“Alright you’re forgiven but don’t let this happen again. Next time someone gets a black eye call me. Now Raphael come over here and let me look at you so I can see how bad it is.” I walked over to her and let her look at my eye.

“Well it doesn’t look that bad. To treat it use cold packs for the rest of today and tomorrow then switch to warm packs not hot. Then massage the area around the bruise not the eye itself. Got it?” 

“Yes.” I replied 

“Good, now let’s celebrate you and Simon finally getting together.” She said

We all laughed I went and grabbed Simon’s hand. We all went back into the club and partied till the sun came up.


	4. Jace and Clary

**Chapter four**

**Jace and Clary**

**Jace’s POV**   
I was in my room pacing. Clary and I had been dating since freshman year of high school. Now we’re in our second year of college. I’d got a job at an auto repair shop. It’s good work I like working there too. I’d saved up enough to buy her an engagement ring and I had a little left over. I wasn’t sure if I should do it or not I could hold on to it a little while wait till we got out of college. I got out my phone and started a group chat.

**Group chat with Idiotblonde, Kickbuttfighter, Angel, Glitter-mania, and starwarsnerd.**

**Idiotblonde:** Help me 

**Angel:** what’s wrong?

 **Kickbuttfighter:** are you hurt?

 **Glitter-mania:** what happened?

 **Starwarsnerd:** what the heck is going on? 

**Idiotblonde:** I’m not hurt and what’s wrong is I’m going out of my mind I can’t decide. 

**Glitter-mania:** decide about what?

 **Idiotblonde:** okay I’m… I want to… why is this so hard to say!? Okay here it goes I want to take the next step in my relationship with Clary.

 **Starwarsnerd:** OMG

 **Angel:** I don’t get it 

**Kickbuttfighter:** ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

 **Glitter-mania:** eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

 **Angel:** Izzy are you okay I just heard you scream? 

**Kickbuttfighter:** yes big brother I’m fine I just got excited about what Jace said

 **Angel:** oh okay as long as you’re okay. Now why is everyone so excited about this?

 **Idiotblonde:** Alec are you really that clueless?

 **Kickbuttfighter:** Jace this is Alec we’re talking about so no offense big brother but yes he is that clueless. 

**Angel:** none taken. So what’s the next step for you guys? You’ve pretty much done everything except for Ohhhhhhhhh… now I get it. I really am that clueless especially when it comes relationships.

 **Glitter-mania:** Alright now that we’re all on the same page. Jace this is a great decision and I think you should totally go for it but it’s bad timing. 

**Idiotblonde:** what do you mean?

 **Kickbuttfighter:** I agree with Magnus it’s an amazing decision but I think you should wait little while. 

**Angel:** yeah dude 

**Starwarsnerd:** what we’re saying is that it’s almost the end of school. Finals are coming up she’s going to be jam packed with homework and working at the café. Wait till after school ends and we’ll think of something and throw a huge party or something.

 **Idiotblonde:** right you guys are right thanks. I should totally wait. We’ll all be busy with tests and stuff I wouldn’t have the time to plan anything. Alright gotta go my shift starts in thirty minutes. 

**Kickbuttfighter:** ttyl my class starts in ten 

**Glitter-mania:** gotta go check on the club and the bartenders 

**Starwarsnerd:** going to go hang out with Raphael.

**One month later**

**No one’s POV**

Nothing really happened in the past four weeks. Everyone was focused on their studies since it was the end of school. They hung out and crammed for tests and went to work. Some relationships grew others stayed the same for now at least. Now with the stress of passing their classes out of the way they could focus on more interesting matters such as planning the best engagement party of the century. 

**Clary’s POV**

Finals were finally over and I was at my loft that I shared with Jace. My parents moved out a year ago about a month after I started college. I was still living with them since I wasn’t that far away from the school. So they moved out and I lived there by myself for about 6 months then Jace and I decided to move in together. 

My friends may use my mom’s maiden name fray. Simon still uses it sometimes but legally it’s Garraway. My mom and Luke got married the summer before I started high school everyone was super excited.

Luke is really the only father I ever had. My real father was a complete maniac. My mom left him before I was born. I don’t even think he knew about me. I had a brother but he died in a house fire when he was a baby. 

I was packing my bags because I’m going to visit my parents in Bar Harbor, Maine. They decided to move because they’d lived in New York their whole lives. They were tired of the big city so they retired and moved.

I was making sure I had enough clothes and all my bathroom supplies and toiletries so I would be prepared when someone rang my doorbell. 

Jace was out with Alec so I was home alone. I went and answered the door. I realized that it was Simon and I was surprised he would usually be with Raphael right now. 

“Simon?” I asked since he was facing away from me. He turned around and I realized that he was crying. I pulled him into a hug and then brought him over to the couch. I went in to the kitchen and made some chamomile tea. 

I came back out with the tea and asked, “Simon what happened?” 

He took a sip of the tea and said, “Raphael and I got into a fight.”

I was again surprised they’d only been dating for about a month. What could have happened to cause my best friend to cry like this?  
“What was the fight about?” I asked sitting next to him. 

“We were sitting in his room watching TV when he mentioned that he hadn’t met my mom yet.” 

“Okay. What happened after that?” I asked 

“Well I told him that I hadn’t exactly told my mom that we were dating yet. He got upset and I tried to explain to him that my mom is really strict and I wasn’t sure how she was going to react. So I told him I was going to wait a little while to make sure what we had was going to go somewhere. After that he started yelling and I started yelling. Then next thing I knew I was in front of your house.” 

“Oh Simon I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay it’s not like it’s your fault. Anyway how’s the packing going?” 

“It’s going good I’m about done. Want to help me finish?” 

“Yeah I’d like that.” We got off the couch and went to my room to finish getting my stuff together. 

**Magnus’s POV**

I was sitting in my living room with the chairman on my lap and drink in hand when a knock came at my door. “Come in.” I said not able to stand up.

When the door opened I realized it was Raphael. I could tell something was wrong. “Raphael what’s wrong?” 

“Simon and I had a fight.” 

“Oh Raphael I’m sorry. Come tell me what happened.” I said 

He came over and sat down on the couch. Church immediately jumped in his lap. I thought that was funny since church didn’t like anyone other than Raphael and his previous owner.  
“So tell me what happened.” I said shifting with the chairman on my lap.

He absentmindedly started petting church and said, “I made a mistake.”

“What kind of mistake?”

“We were in my room watching TV and I mentioned I hadn’t met his mom yet. He then told me that he hadn’t told his mom that we were dating yet. I got upset then he tried explaining how his mom is or something. Then I started yelling then he started yelling and next thing I knew he was gone.”

“Oh Raphael I’m sorry.” I said putting a hand on his shoulder. 

“It’s okay. It was my fault anyway.” 

“I’m not trying to be rude or anything but why did you come here?” I asked genuinely curious.

“Oh I thought that I would give him some time to calm down and I didn’t feel like staying in my room. So I came here.” 

“Ahh. Well are you going to fix this soon?” I asked hoping that he would so we could start planning.

“What?” he asked as if I had spoken in another language.

“Look, you’re my friend and I’m telling you that you need to fix this. You need to go over to Clary’s and apologize to him before he decides not to be with you. The longer this goes unfixed the harder it will be for you to be together. It will just put a damper on our plans this summer and that won’t be good for anyone.” I realized what I said and I mentally cursed myself.

“Okay I get apologizing but why Clary’s and what plans for summer?”

“Well one Clary is his best friend so he would most likely go to her place and second we’re planning a surprise for Clary when she gets home in two weeks that hopefully will be an engagement party.”

“Oh well congrats to them. And I should have known that’s where he would be.”

“So are you going to sit on this couch and brood or are you going to get up and go talk to him?” I asked hoping he would make the right choice.

“I’m going to go talk to him. Thanks Magnus I knew there was a reason I came here.” 

“You would have done it anyway I just helped you do it sooner. Now go before I drag you there myself.” 

“Alright, alright I’m going. Thanks again.” 

“You’re welcome.” 

**Clary’s POV**

Simon and I were in my living room watching star wars. It didn’t take long for us to finish my packing so we decided to watch a movie. I got up to get snacks when my doorbell rang. 

“Simon could you get that?” I asked because I was busy in the kitchen.

“Of course.” he said.

I heard the door open then close almost as soon as it opened. “Who was it?” I asked coming back into the living room. 

“Sales guy.” He said sitting back on the couch. The doorbell rang again and I went to answer it. I figured it was Raphael by the way Simon acted. 

“Raphael so good to see you come on in. Simon’s in the living room.” I said 

“Thank you.” He replied 

“Why did you let him in?” Simon asked glaring at me.

“Because you need to talk. Communication is the key to a successful relationship. How do you think I’ve been with Jace so long? Now

I’m going to go into the kitchen and make some tea. You two talk.” I said walking into the kitchen. 

**Simon’s POV**

Clary left to go make tea again so Raphael and I were the only ones in the room. I wasn’t planning on saying anything to him. “I don’t hear any talking.” Clary said from the kitchen.

Raphael cleared his throat then said, “Simon I’m sorry I overreacted. I shouldn’t have yelled at you the way I did. I guess I was just upset and thought that you didn’t care about me enough to tell your mom about me.” He said rubbing the back of his neck. When I heard his words my heart stopped I’d been a complete idiot. 

“RAPHAEL!! Don’t you ever think I don’t care about you! Being able to see you is basically what got me through college that and coffee lots of coffee.” I said blushing, “Come sit down and I’ll explain why I haven’t told my mom yet.” 

He came and sat down next to me and I grabbed his hand. “Raphael my family’s Jewish. My mom can be very strict about somethings. I wasn’t sure how she was going to react so I decided to wait a little while so I knew what we had would last. For her sake and mine because I really want this to last and if you don’t th-“I was cut off by Raphael.

“Simon Lewis shut up.” When he said that I was completely shocked I didn’t even try to hide my surprise. 

“W-what?” I asked 

“Simon don’t ever think that I don’t want this to last. I’ll do anything I have to keep you by my side no matter what. Do you understand?”   
I chuckled and kissed him we kissed for about a minute then Clary came in with the tea saying, “Teas done.” With this huge smile on her face. She sat the tray down on the table and then sat on the couch next to Raphael. 

“As much as I would like to let you guys kiss yourselves into oblivion. My plane takes off in an hour and I would like to finish the movie.” 

We laughed at that and I un-paused the movie. There was only about twenty minutes left in the movie so we watched the end of it. Then we got ready to take Clary to the airport. Jace was supposed to take her but of course he lost track of time. So the three of us got in her car and drove to the airport.

 **Jace’s POV**

I was at Alec’s talking about how I was going to propose to Clary. He went into the kitchen to make some coffee for the two of us. “Hey Jace when does Clary’s plane take off?” he called from the kitchen.

“Tomorrow at 4:30. Why?”

“Don’t you mean today at 4:30?” he asked coming back into the living room. 

“No I’m pretty sure she leaves tomorrow. Here let me check my phone.” I grabbed my phone and pressed the home button. It didn’t turn on. I pressed it again and it still didn’t turn on. 

“Darn it!!!” I said throwing my phone on the couch,

“What’s wrong?” Alec asked setting the coffee down.

“My phones dead. Can I use yours?” I asked

“Of course here.” I took his phone and opened up the calendar. I looked at what today was and realized I completely messed up. I sat back on the couch and put my face in my hands.

I shook my head and said, “She’s supposed to leave today at 4:30. I completely forgot I’m a horrible boyfriend.”   
“Jace you’re not a horrible boyfriend.” 

“You know I forgot our two year anniversary then I also forgot her birthday. Technically I didn’t forget I just got the days mixed up.”

“Maybe we can make it to the airport to see her off.” 

“No Alec. We won’t be able to make it. Its 4:20 and her plane leaves at 4:30 we won’t make it in time. I would call her but she probably already turned her phone off.” 

Alec sighed then sat down next to me. I shoot up from the couch and said, “I have an idea. How close is the nearest florist?” 

“About two blocks away. Why?” 

“I can’t explain stupid so I’m going to send a bouquet of bleeding hearts to her parents’ house before she gets there.” 

“Well then what are we doing standing around here like a bunch of idiots. Let’s get you to that florist.” 

**Clary’s POV**

I was sitting on the plane reading a book trying not to focus on the fact that Jace didn’t drop me off at the airport like he was supposed to. He also wasn’t answering his phone. I tried calling Alec but I lost the connection. I got to the airport said goodbye to Raphael and Simon then boarded the plane. 

I decided to focus on my book instead of thinking of my idiotic boyfriend. The time on the plane flew by pretty fast. I’d finished the book then started to sketch in my sketch pad that I brought with me. 

I arrived at the airport and got my luggage. I called a taxi after texting mom and dad telling them I would see them soon. 

I got to their house and they walked out. I gave mom a big hug and dad got my luggage out of the taxi I paid the driver and hugged dad. 

“I missed you guys so much. Why did you have to move so far away?” I asked laughing.

“We love you and the city but we’ve lived in the city long enough.” Dad said. 

“Now what’s wrong?” Mom asked 

“What do you mean? Nothing’s wrong.” I said not wanting to start my vacation off on a bad note. 

“Clary we’ve known you long enough to tell when you’re hiding something. That and a bouquet of bleeding hearts showed up on our porch about an hour ago addressed to you.” Dad said as we walked into the house.

“Fine Jace forgot to take me to the airport and wasn’t answering his phone. Simon and Raphael took me to the airport.” I said sighing 

“Oh honey I’m so sorry. However I think that they might be an apology. Alright we’ll let you get settled then you can tell us all about what’s been happening and how Simon was able to sit in the same car with Raphael without freaking out.” Mom said smirking.

“Alright I’ll go unpack and then I’ll come down and tell you what happened.” I said and carried the flowers up to my room. Dad went ahead and took my bags up to my room already.

“I’ll be down in an hour.”

“Okay.” They both said 

I walked into my room and set the flowers down on my dresser. I went and opened my suitcase I hung up my shirts and put my shorts and undergarments away in the dresser. I was just about finished when I bumped into the dresser. I stopped the flower from falling and a note fell out. I picked it up and opened it.

It read:   
_Dear Clary,_

_I’m so sorry. I cannot explain stupid so I sent you a bouquet of bleeding hearts to show you how sorry I am. I know I messed up and I’m not sure how to make it up to you. I’ll try my best when you come home in two weeks. Also my phone died so I didn’t get your calls. Once again I’m very sorry I didn’t take you to the airport and I’m thankful that Simon and Raphael happened to be at the loft so they could take you. I cannot apologize enough for my stupid mistake. I’ll see you in two weeks when I pick you up at the airport._   
_Love your boyfriend, stupid is how I act…not how I feel about you!_

_Jace_

I sat down on my bed reading his note. Then looked over to the flowers. I realized that tears of happiness started to fall and I wiped them away. I got up and finished unpacking I went down to the kitchen to see mom and dad. 

“Clary are you okay?” Dad asked when he saw me.

“Yeah I’m fine I just read the note that Jace sent with the flowers.” 

“Oh. What did it say?” 

“He apologized and said that he can’t explain stupid so he sent the flowers and that he’ll make it up to me when he sees me at the airport in two weeks when he picks me up.”

“That’s nice.” Mom said looking at me.

“So how is everyone back in New York?” Dad asked sensing that I wanted to change the subject. 

“Everyone’s great. We’re all glad schools out. Magnus broke up with Camille for good.” 

“That’s what he always says.” Mom said 

“Oh this is the real deal he spoke in song lyrics.” 

“Wow that is amazing.” Dad said 

“Not only did he break up with her but he did it in public while she was harassing Alec.”

“Oh wow so what’s the story on them?” Mom asked 

“They haven’t officially said anything but I’m pretty sure they’re dating.” 

“Well that’s good. So how did Simon survive a car ride with Raphael?” 

“Oh now that happened about a month ago. With the help of Izzy, Magnus, Catarina, Jace, and I. We were able to get him to finally ask out Raphael. It was amazing I actually can’t believe it worked.” 

“Wow how’d he do that?” Mom asked taking a sip of her coffee.

“Well Izzy handled the outfit for Simon and make up for Raphael because he got a black eye. Jace was on standby in case one of them decided not to show up. Catarina was on standby incase this went horribly wrong. Magnus got him a gig at pandemonium and I picked out his song.” 

“Wow who orchestrated the whole thing?” Dad asked 

“I did. That’s what happens when you date Jace Lightwood for five years.” I said smirking. 

“I’m not sure if I’m happy about that underhanded influence he’s had on you.” Dad said in a playful tone. We all laughed and I helped them make dinner. We talked and ate then we all went to sleep with a smile on our faces.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a cross over fic for Destiel and Sterek and it's 30,000 words so should i post it in parts or all at once? You decide, also i said that this has seven parts it actually has six so theres one more chapter to go after this one hope you enjoyed!

**Chapter five**

**Jace and Clary continued.**

**Jace’s POV**   
It’s been a day since Clary left. She texted me after she got settled. She said thanks for the flowers and I forgive you.

I’m glad she forgave me or I wouldn’t be able to give her, her, surprise when she comes back in 13 days. I was working with the others to try and pull this off. Izzy, Simon, and I were picking out the song. I already had the outfit picked out and it was approved by Magnus, Raphael, and Izzy. 

“Hey what about ‘When I say I do’ by Matthew west?” Simon asked from where he was sitting on the floor across from the couch.

“No that songs to slow and doesn’t fit the purpose.” Izzy replied. 

“Okay that songs out.” Simon said going back to his computer. 

“Oh what about ‘Marry me’ by train.” Izzy said jumping up and down on the couch. 

“No Clary hates train.” Simon said looking up from his laptop. “A song of theirs was playing during a time she fell when we were younger and now anytime she hears anyone of their songs it reminds her of that.” 

“Okay well that’s plan 12 out the window.” Izzy said crumpling the paper and throwing it away in the trashcan.

I was pacing back and forth in the living room between the two of them thinking of all the different songs I could use.

“What about ‘Marry you’ by Bruno Mars?” I asked biting my nails. 

“That is a good choice but it does say ‘we’re looking for something dumb to do’.” Simon replied 

“Oh that’s right. This isn’t a dumb thing to do. You don’t want to give her the wrong message.” Izzy said crossing her arms in front of her. 

“You’re right. Ugh!!!! This is hopeless I’m never going to find the right song.” I said falling into the arm chair behind me.

“Don’t say that. We’ll find the perfect song you’ll play it for her and then you guys will live happily ever after with a big family.” Izzy said.

“Wait I think I may have the perfect song.” Simon said typing at his laptop. 

“What is it?” I asked looking at him.

“A song by Jason Derulo called ‘Marry me.’ Ahh here it is.” He said and started to play it. We listened to it play and I’m pretty sure we all fell in love with it. After it finished playing Simon said, “That’s her favorite song from him. I can’t believe I didn’t think about it before.” 

“I don’t care I’m just glad you thought about it now. I’ll have to change a few of the words but it’s perfect. Thank you Simon.” I said. 

“Well you know all in a day’s work.” He replied while putting his hands behind his head and leaning backwards which caused him to fall.

Izzy and I laughed than his phone rang. He answered it and said with a groan. “Hello?”

“Simon, necesitas ir a los dormitorios lo antes posible. Los miembros del clan están peleando y ninguno de ellos me dará una respuesta directa y juro Si alguno de ellos tirar otra almohada o cualquier cosa voy a rasgar sus cabezas de sus hombros y utilizarlo como una pelota de bolos.”

“Raphael calm down you’re speaking too fast. I can’t understand you and you’re speaking in Spanish.” Simon replied sitting up.

“Oh I’m sorry but what I said was, Simon, you need to get to the dorms ASAP. The clan members are fighting and none of them will give me a straight answer and I swear if any of them throw another pillow or anything I'm going to rip their heads off their shoulders and use it as a bowling ball.” 

“Okay then what are they fighting about?” he asked standing up with his laptop. 

“I don’t know. I ask one person they tell me one thing then someone else jumps in and says that’s not right!!!” Raphael said exasperated.

“All I need is you to come down here and figure out what’s wrong so we can stop it.”

“Alright I’ll be there soon just picked out the song. See you soon love you.” 

“Please hurry.” He said with what sounded like a whimper. 

“Hey got to go you guys going to be okay?” he said walking to the door.

“Yeah we’ll be fine go make sure that your boyfriend doesn’t commit murder.” Izzy said 

“Alright I’ll let you know what happens. Later!” 

**NO ONES POV**

The fight was about who the best Star Wars character was and which movie was best. Simon and Raphael got it under control relatively quickly after they found out what the problem was which took about 3 hours. Jace was fixing the song with Alec making sure it was perfect. 

Clary was having a relaxing vacation in Bar Harbor, Maine with her mom and dad. She’d been gone a week so far. She talked to everyone back home every day. 

Magnus and the rest of them had got the decorations for the beach party. They’d also made a list of snacks for the party as well. Everything was coming along perfectly. 

Magnus had reserved a beach for them to use. Jace was in charge of trying to figure out how to get Clary to the beach before going to the loft. 

**JACE’S POV**

“Alright so everything’s planned you know the song the beach is reserved for us have all the things we need to set it up and pull it off. Clary’s flight comes in at noon on Friday you’re gonna pick her up we’ll make sure of that. Don’t want a repeat of last time.” Alec said with a chuckle. 

“Yeah, yeah I get it. I know I messed up last time. I have like five alarms set for me to pick her up and I’m gonna make sure my phone is charged.” I said roll in his eyes playfully. 

“Look you got the ring you got your outfit that’s been approved by ya know everyone. There’s just one more thing you gotta do.” Izzy said looking directly at me. 

“What’s that?” I ask with a raised eyebrow. 

“You need to ask her parents.” She says leaning closer to me. “They have forgiven you many times for the stuff you’ve pulled over the years. Her parents adore you, but this is one thing that they would not forgive. I’m sure they’re expecting this to happen at some point I mean you two have been dating since freshman year. It’s been six years. If you want to keep having the relationship you have with them you should ask them.” She says putting her hands up and leaning back on the couch. 

“You’re right. I should ask her parents that should’ve been the first thing I did.” I say nodding my head. 

“So when are you gonna call them?” Alec asked as he got up to get a drink. 

“I’m not sure I think I’ll text them to make sure she’s out of the house and I’ll video chat them.” I say as I lean back in the chair. 

“That sounds like a good plan.” Alec muses as he walks back in with a soda. 

Just then Izzy’s phone goes off, she looks at it and realizes she’s going to be late. 

“Shit.” She says standing up and grabbing her jacket. “Alec can you give me a ride to the park across town. I’m supposed to meet Meliorn over there in 15 minutes?” She asks as she gets the rest of her stuff. 

“Sure. I should be getting home anyways.” He was stretching as he gets up. 

“Oh thank you big brother. Love you Jace don’t forget to call them.” Izzy reminds me as she practically runs out the door. 

“I won’t I’ll text them right now. Thanks guys.” I say as they walkout of the loft. After they left I shut the door and went to sit in the couch again. I pulled out my phone and debated on either texting Luke Jocelyn or both. I decided to go with texting Luke. 

**Idiotblonde started a private chat with werewolf dad.**

**Idiotblonde:** Hello Mr. Garroway.

 **Werewolf dad:** Jace? What’s up with the formalities?

 **Idiotblonde:** I would like to ask you a question regarding my relationship with your daughter, but it is a question that would be better if we could do this face to face. Can we start a video chat?

 **Werewolf dad:** sure one moment.

**Werewolf dad started a video call with Idiotblonde**

 

“So Jace what is this question you want to ask me?” Luke asked when I answered the call.

“Is Mrs. Garroway there?” I ask dodging the question for now.

“Yeah she’s here. Jocelyn can you come in here?” He called out to her and she walked in.

“What’s up?” she asked standing behind Luke.

“Hello Mrs. Garroway. You both know that Clary and I have been dating since freshman year of high school. We are going into our second year of college and thank you for the courtesy of letting me live with her for the past six months.” I said then took a breath as the both looked at each other and nodded along with what I was saying.

“We have been dating for five years and I was wondering if you would let me ask her to marry me.” 

They looked at each other and smiled. “Well Jace if you promise to continue to make her happy then yes you can ask Clary to marry you.” Luke said smiling. 

“Thank you. You won’t regret this.” I say smiling. “Now I have it planned out I was just waiting for you so we could put it into motion. I would like the two of you too be there when I ask her.” I said wringing my hands. 

“How do you suggest we do that?” Jocelyn asked. 

“Well I was thinking that after she leaves you two have a flight booked and I’ll have someone pick you up at the airport. You should get there right before I start the song.” He says telling them the plan.

“You’ve thought this out haven’t you?” He asked smirking. 

“Yes I have sir.” I said my earlier hesitation gone. 

“Alright then it looks like you have yourself a plan.” Luke said nodding 

“Thank you sir.” I said once again and we started talking about how they were going to get here and who was going to pick them up. 

**Friday morning Clary’s POV**

I woke up on Friday morning and stretched. Today was the day I was finally going back to Brooklyn. Don’t get me wrong I love my parents but Maine isn’t my home. I went to take a shower and got changed then went down for breakfast. 

“Morning sweetie.” Mom said as I walked down the stairs. 

“Morning Mom. Morning Dad.” I say kissing them both on the cheek. 

“I see someone’s excited.” Dad said smiling at me as he handed me a plate. 

“I love you guys and these past two weeks have been a blast Brooklyn’s my home and I can’t wait to get back.” I say sitting down. 

“So I take it you have everything you need?” Mom asked sitting across from me. 

“Yup I packed everything that I didn’t need this morning last night. I’ll go through and double check before I leave.” I say taking a bite of food. 

After breakfast I went upstairs and made sure I did have everything then I took my bags downstairs and called a cab. “Well I guess this is it.” I say on the front porch of my parents’ house. 

“Well it’s not like we’re never gonna see you again.” Dad says hitting my shoulder playfully. 

“I know I’m just gonna miss you.” I say wiping my eyes. 

“Don’t worry you’ll see us soon enough. We’ll come visit before summer ends.” Mom says pulling me into a hug. 

“You’re right the time will fly by. Well I gotta get going. See you guys later.” I say waving to them as I got in the cab. The drive to the airport was quiet as I watched Maine go by. It was sad leaving my parents but I’d see them soon enough. I got to the airport and paid the cab driver then took my stuff inside and waited for my flight to be called. 

I sat in one of the chairs and started to sketch. If sketched a lot of the scenery in Maine when I was our wig my parents. Thirty minutes later my plane was called I gathered my stuff and boarded the plane. I texted Jace and told him I was just boarding and that I’d see them all soon.

**Jace’s POV**

“Alright Clary just texted me and said that she’d be here in a few hours. They got a few stops to make before her plane lands here.” I say walking into the room. 

“Alright well Magnus and I will set up the beach Alec’s going to pick Luke and Jocelyn at the airport in an hour and take them to the beach. You’re going to stay here with Simon and practice the song just a little more.” Izzy says as she looks at her clipboard. 

“It looks like you got everything down to a tea.” I say chuckling. 

“Well it’s not every day that your brother is going to ask the love of his life to marry him.” She said giving a pointed look to Alec, who judged kinda blushed and excused himself to get a glass of water. 

“Thanks Iz. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” I say pulling her into a hug. She hugged back then pulled away. 

“You’d probably die.” She said shrugging. 

“Wow thanks for the vote of confidence.” I say rolling my eyes. 

“Alright enough chit chat. We’re going to start on the beach while you three work on the song. Then Alec will pick up her parents and Jace don’t forget to pick up the bride to be.” Magnus said standing next to Izzy. 

“Don’t worry I got five alarms set.” I say putting my hands up. 

“Plus the ones Alec and I have.” Simon said piping up from where he was sitting on the couch. 

“See I’m covered.” I say shrugging. They leave and Alec Simon and I talk while I perfect the song and show them exactly what I’m planning on doing. 

We look at the time and see that it’s time for Alec to go get her parents. The plan is for Alec to get them while everything’s being set up take them to the loft seeing as they’ll be staying with Clary and me then they can rest for a little bit. At about four forty five to five I’m going to go to the airport and pick up Clary. 

**Thirty minutes before pick up**

I am a ball of nerves and I need to be at the airport in less than thirty minutes. “Alright now I know who you felt Simon.” I say as I’m pacing. 

“Yeah I just let the music take over it was easier that way.” He says shrugging. 

“Jace stop pacing you’re going to wear a hole in the floor. I bet you nine times out of ten she’ll say yes.” Alec says walking out of the kitchen. 

“I can’t help it I’m nervous. Also there’s a possibility that could say no.” I say ringing my hands together. 

“Do you really believe that? You two are the longest relationship I’ve ever seen. You’re high school sweet hearts it’s bound to have a happy ending.” Simon said putting a hand on my shoulder. 

“You’re right. I shouldn’t be this nervous. I mean yes there is a possibility that she might say no but we won’t know until I ask her.” I say as I calm down. 

“That’s the spirit.” Alec says clapping me on the back. “Now it’s time for you to get to the airport.” He says giving my shoulder a gentle squeeze. I nod and grab my keys and walk out the door.

 **Clary’s POV**  

I read for a little while during the flight then I started to sketch again. Sketching always helped me stay calm. I honestly have nothing to be nervous about but I guess I was because Jace May have forgotten to pick me up again. 

A few hours later the plane lands and I get my stuff from my overhead compartment and make my way out of the plane. I eat my other stuff from baggage claim then look around for Jace. 

I walk towards the pickup line while looking around. I don’t see him and my heart drops for a second. I haven’t seen him in person for two weeks and he isn’t here to pick me up? I question to myself in thought. I pull out my phone and turn it on seeing if I have any messages from him. I don’t. 

I sigh and go to call someone to come pick me up when a hand covers my eyes and before I can freak out a voice says. “Hey beautiful.” 

My heart jumps at the sound of his voice. “Jace.” I say as he moves his hand. 

“Sorry I’m late. I was picking up your favorite drink.” He says handing me a cup of coffee. 

“How thoughtful of you.” I say taking the cup and wrapping my arms around him. “I’ve missed being this close to you.” I say kissing him. 

“I’ve missed it too. Come on I’ll help you with your luggage.” He says as he grabs a few of my suit cases and I grab the others. We walk to the car and put my stuff in the trunk. 

“I can’t wait to get home and lay down.” I say stretching as I get in the car. 

“Well that’ll have to wait a little bit longer. I have a surprise for you.” He says getting in the driver’s seat. 

“Oh really?” I ask looking over at him. 

“Yes think of it as a welcome home present.” He says putting his seat belt on. “Here put this on.” He says handing me a blindfold. 

“Really Jace a blind fold?” I ask looking at him. 

“Yes a blind fold. Now please?” He asks starting to car. 

“Alright fine.” I say smiling and putting it on.

 **Jace’s POV**

We were in the car and I got her to wear the blind fold. I was going a different way so that way she wouldn’t know we were heading to the beach. Once we got there I went over to her side and helped her out. “Right this way watch your step.” I say guiding her to where everyone else was.

After we get there I let go of her and take the blind fold off as everyone says. “Surprise!” 

“Oh my god Jace did you really do all this?” She asked turning to look at me as he recovered from her shock. 

“As much as I would love too I can’t take all the credit. All of our friends helped plan this. Also there’s one other thing.” I say turning her around to where she’s facing her parents. 

“Mom? Dad?” She asks running up to them. 

“Yeah Jace asked us to come down and have a big family reunion.” Luke said hugging his daughter. 

“I love you so much Jace.” She said walking over to me and kissing me. 

“Alright how about we all go for a swim?” Izzy asked already I’m her bikini. 

“I don’t have a suit though.” Clary said a little disappointed. 

“Not to worry I got you covered.” Lily said holding out her hand. Clary took it and they went to go pick out her suit. 

We all changed them headed into the water and messed with each other for a while. When it started getting dark we got out and grabbed some towels and Luke made a bonfire. 

“Jace I can’t believe this.” Clary says sitting next to me. 

“There’s more to come.” I say putting an arm around her. We sit around for a while and talk about what she did in Maine. 

“Excuse me.” I say standing up and going behind a tent to grab a guitar. Alec grabs his and sits on a chair next to Magnus as he starts to strum along. 

I start to pluck the strings of the song and walk in front of the tent starting to strum and then sing. 

_105 is the number that comes to my head_  
 _When I think of all the years I wanna be with you_  
 _Wake up every morning with you in our bed_  
 _That's precisely what I plan to do._

I walked closer to her slowly then stopped in the middle being illuminated by the fire. 

_And you know one of these days when I get my money right_   
_Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life._

I was about to take a bite of a smore Simon had given me when I heard music play and then Jace walked out with a guitar and he was signing. I started at him in awe and smiled listening to the words. 

_Will forever be enough, so there ain't no need to rush_   
_But one day, I won't be able to ask you loud enough._

I stand there and sing the song I’ve spent the last two weeks practicing trying to get every note perfect and my nervous started to kick in. I almost freeze them I remember what Simon told me. I let the music take over. 

_I'll say will you marry me_   
_I swear that I will mean it_   
_I'll say will you marry me_

Our family and friends stood around and watched not saying a word. Once he started playing I knew he was the one although I had my suspicions beforehand. Looking at everything now I could tell Magnus and Izzy did the decorations Simon helped out with the song

Alec picked up my parents and helped Jace make it on time and they all helped Jace stay calms.   
I decided to just sit there and listen to the music and my boyfriends’ sweet voice as he sang his love to me. Honestly I never thought that he would do something like this. 

_How many girls in the world can make me feel like this?_   
_Baby I don't ever plan to find out_   
_The more I look, the more I find the reasons why_   
_You’re the love of my life_   
_You know one of these days when I get my money right_   
_Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life_   
_Will forever be enough, so there ain't no need to rush_   
_But one day, I won’t be able to ask you loud enough._

**Simon’s POV**   
I sat next to Clary and Raphael next to me as we all swayed to the music. Tonight was a great night and I could tell that Clary was going to say yes. There was no doubt in my mind. She was always a sucker for things like this.

 **Jace’s POV**

_I'll say will you marry me_   
_I swear that I will mean it_   
_I'll say will you marry me_   
_And if I lost everything_   
_In my heart it means nothing_   
_'Cause I have you, girl I have you_

I took a deep breath and put the guitar behind my back as I’d gotten closer to her as Alec started to pick up the song where I’d left off and get down on one knee taking out the ring. 

_So get right down on bended knee_   
_Nothing else would ever be_   
_Better, better_   
_The day when I say_   
_I'll say will you marry me_   
_I swear that I will mean it_   
_I'll say will you marry me_   
_I'll say will you marry me_   
_I swear that I will mean it_   
_I'll say will you marry me_

I hold the ring out to her as I look her beautiful eyes and smile.   
_Ooh whoa ooh oh_  
 _Ooh whoa ooh oh_  
 _Ooh whoa ooh oh_  
 _Would you marry me baby?_  
 _105 is the number that comes to my head_  
 _When I think of all the years I wanna be with you_  
 _Wake up every morning with you in our bed_  
 _That's precisely what I plan to do_

I finish the song my voice getting quieter as I hold out the ring and taker her hand with my other one.   
“Clarissa Adele Fairchild-Garroway. Will you do me the honor of making me the happiest man alive by becoming my wife?” I ask in a shaky voice. I look at her as she has tears in her eyes and a hand over her mouth. 

“Yes. Jace. Yes of course I’ll marry you!” She says once she regains her voice and throws her arms around me. I pick her up and spin her kissing her. We hang out at the beach for a while longer then we all go back to the hotel Magnus had set up for us. We say good night and go to our separate rooms with promises of what tomorrow might bring. 


	6. Magnus & Alec

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay apparently I don't know how to count but there is seven chapters so theres one more. After I seperate the other one i'll be posting that along with another shadowhunter one that I have.

**Chapter six**

**Magnus and Alec**

**Alec’s POV**

I was at the store picking up some food because I was going to make Magnus dinner tonight. We’d been talking a lot more lately and he was helping me realize that I don’t have to follow in my parents footsteps and that it’s okay to be me.   
I’d become a lot more confident about myself and who I was. I was picking out some pasta when I bumped into someone with the cart. 

“Oh I’m so sorry are you okay?” I ask looking up to see who it is. 

“Watch it!” The women yells turning to look at me. “Oh it’s you.” She says with a sneer. 

“Yes Camille it’s me now would you mind getting out of my way?” I ask backing the cart up. 

“You know that you and Magnus aren’t going to last right?” She said dragging one of her nails across the cart. 

“I don’t see how that’s any of your business.” I say sighing. 

“Well I’ve decided to turn over a new leaf and help out those I’ve wronged. I don’t want you getting hurt. Especially when everyone else can see it.” She said leaning on the cart. 

“Well thank you but no thank you.” I say dislodging her from the cart and going to the check out. 

As I pay for my groceries I think about what she said. Relationships take effort and I’m all for effort but knowing Magnus he’s been with a lot of other people already so maybe I am just a fling to him. I’d be holding him back honestly if I really thought about it. It’s the middle of summer and this is our last year of college so who knows where life will take us. 

I shook my head and getting those thoughts out and took the groceries to the car. I drive back to my place and put them away in the cupboard. I read for a while then Camille’s comment comes back into my head. ‘You know you and Magnus aren’t going to last right?’ 

I sigh and rub my face as I go to take a shower. While I’m taking a shower I decide it’s best to save myself the heart ache. I figured this wouldn’t last. Having your first relationship with a guy like Magnus, what a pathetic loser I am. 

I get out of the shower and dry off then decide to go hang with Izzy for a while. 

**One hour later**

“Alright spill.” She says siting down next to me. 

“What are you taking about Iz?” I ask taking a sip of my soda. 

“Come on Alec this is me you’re talking to. I can tell when something’s bothering you. Now tell me what’s wrong.” She says lightly pushing my knee. 

“It’s nothing just my insecurities.” I say trying to wave it off. By the Look she gives me I can tell she’s not gonna let it go. 

“Alright fine it has to do with Magnus and me. I just feel like this isn’t going to go anywhere. I mean I like him I really do, I haven’t felt like this since I stopped liking Jace.” I say leaning my head against the couch. 

“It’s okay Alec. You’re allowed to feel this way. There’s nothing wrong with it. You won’t know if this relationship with Magnus is going to work unless you try.” She said putting her hand on mine. 

“We’re from two different worlds Iz. He’s rich and famous and can do what he wants and I’m just the first born disappointment of two music agents.” I say throwing my arms up. 

“Okay first off you’re not a disappointment. I don’t care what mom and dad say or think. The people you like doesn’t matter. It’s who you are that does. Second just because you’re from two different worlds doesn’t mean it won’t work out. Just look at me and Meliorn. I come from the same family as you and him from a very traditional one. We’ve been together for about two years.” She says giving me a gentle squeeze. 

“I know I’m glad I just don’t think Magnus and I are right for each other.” I say shrugging. 

“Alright who was it?” She demanded 

“Who was what?”

“Who said what to make you think like this?” She said arms crossed. 

I debated for a minute then gave in. “Camille.” 

“Alec you can’t believe what she tells you. She almost broke up Clary and Jace a few years back. She’s a b with and itch. These past few months you’ve been happier than I’ve seen you in a long time. Just don’t do anything you’ll regret alright?” 

I sigh and look over at her. “Alright thanks Iz.” 

“Well I gotta head out. Lock up when you leave.” She says looking at the time. 

I stayed at her place for a while longer then went over to hang with Jace and spar a little. As it got later I made up my mind on what to do. 

As I left I texted Magnus and asked if I could come over. He replied almost immediately saying I could. I walk over there and knock on the door.

**Magnus’s POV**

There was a knock on my door and I went to answer it seeing it was Alexander a smile appeared on my face. “Alexander you know you don’t need to knock.” I say gesturing for him to come in. 

“I know I just felt like I should knock for what I’m about to say.” He says nervously. 

“You know you can tell me anything. Right?” I say putting my hand on his arm. 

“Yeah, yeah of course I know that.” He says leaning closer and giving me a small peck on the cheek. 

“Would you like something to drink?” I ask with a wave of my hand. 

“No thanks I’m good. Look Magnus, these last few months have been great and all but is this gonna last?” He asked and I was shocked I almost dropped the glass I was holding.

**Alec’s POV**

I sighed and put my hands behind my back not knowing exactly what to do. I decided to do what was best for my family even if that mean sacrificing my own happiness. 

I don’t know how else to say what I’m feeling so I’m going to sing it instead. I picked a song that I knew from when Izzy and I were younger. It’s stuck with me through the years. 

She watched the movies and wed reenact it all the time. I knew it by heart now. It also fit because it was stationed in New York. Well I’m this case it was boo York boo York. It’s silly but it works. 

_Look at you,_   
_And look at me,_   
_You deserve everything,_   
_You're royalty,_   
_I'm just an average guy,_   
_Oh yes it's true,_   
_I know just what to do,_   
_And it comes down to me and you,_   
_I hate to have this happen,_   
_The way it has to happen,_   
_What I thought was perfect matching,_   
_Was a perfect mismatch,_   
_And I think I owe it to you,_

At this point I looked at him and I could see the shock and hurt in his face. I continued with the song knowing this is what had to be done. 

_To set you free,_   
_Cause you'll be better,_   
_Better off without me,_   
_We gotta get real,_   
_And leave this alone (alone),_   
_We don't go together,_   
_We're so wrong for each other,_   
_You’re a royal guy,_   
_And I'm an average joke (oh-oh),_   
_You gotta understand,_   
_That we have to break up._

I looked at Alec and covered my mouth with my hand my eyes going wide. I can’t believe he was doing this. Yes I know we hadn’t been together long but I thought we had something special. 

_Sorry it's over,_   
_Sorry it's over,_   
_Sorry it's over,_   
_Sorry it's over,_   
_You and I,_   
_We're so wrong,_   
_We're not perfect after all,_   
_Everybody knows,_   
_Everybody knows that this is the end._

As he’s singing all I’m thinking is that this can’t be over and this isn’t the end it can’t be. 

_Over time,_  
 _I held you back,_  
 _You're just too good for me,_  
 _And I know that's a fact,_  
At that point I thought that he was the one too good for me. I didn’t deserve this kind, sweet, gentle man.

_This relationship,_   
_Has turned to stone,_   
_I should get going now,_   
_I'm better off leaving you alone._

After this I decided to step in and try and fix this. I knew I couldn’t say anything so I decided to sing it. That seems to get through to people. 

_Don't back away from me,_   
_This isn't like you,_   
_What's gotten into you?_   
_Tell me,_

I walk closer to him tapping his chest with my finger. 

_Who said what to you,_   
_To make you do this,_   
_Think for a minute,_   
_I don't care what others have to say about us,_   
_And neither should you._

_(A/N: from this point on it might get confusing but anything in parentheses is Magnus singing the song or the background to it.)_   
_We gotta get real (no),_

_And leave this alone (don't leave me alone),_   
_We don't go together,_   
_We're so wrong for each other,_   
_You're a royal guy,_   
_And I'm an average joke (no),_

I turned around and looked at him I could see tears form in his eyes and it took all my self-control not to walk up to him and wipe them away. 

_You gotta understand,_   
_That we have to break up,_   
_Sorry it's over,_

_(This can't be over),_

_Sorry it's over,_

_(This can't be over),_

I walk up to him and grab on to his shirt looking into his eyes trying to make him see that what others thought or said didn’t matter. I didn’t want this to end not yet at least hopefully not ever.

_You and I,_   
_We're so wrong,_   
_We're not perfect after all,_   
_Everybody knows,_   
_Everybody knows that this is the end_

This can’t be the end I won’t let it be the end. How can this be happening? 

**Magnus**

_This hurts,_  
 _Inside of me,_  
 _Why do you think,_  
 _This is the way it has to be,_  
 _Look at the picture,_  
 _We're not breakin up,_  
 _You're perfect for me,_  
 _You see,_  
 _(Oh oh oh_  
 _Oh oh Whoaaaa)_  
 _You and I are meant to be,_  
 _As one,_  
  
**Alec**

I don’t want this to be over but there’s no other choice. I turn around and take a deep breath as I get ready to leave for the last time.

_I'm really sorry,_   
_But we're done,_   
_Sorry it's over,_   
_Sorry it's over,_   
_Sorry it's over,_   
_(This can't be over),_   
_You and I,_   
_We're so wrong,_   
_We're not perfect after all,_

I plead for the last time before he starts to walk out of the loft. I watch him walk out of the loft and try not to break down. I try to stay strong so no one see’s how weak I am.

_Everybody knows,_   
_Everybody knows that this is the end,_   
_This is the end,_   
_This is the end,_   
_This is the end,_   
_This is the end._

As he leaves my knees give out and I fall to the floor a sob wracking through me as I lose the best thing that’s happened to me in a long time. 


	7. Magnus & Alec

**Chapter seven**

**Magnus and Alec continued**

**Magnus’ POV**

I was sitting on my couch with a glass of whiskey in my hand when someone knocked on my door. “Come in.” I say sitting there starring straight ahead

“Magnus?” Dorthia asked walking into my apartment and looking around. “Whiskey on rocks? Your heartbreak drink. What happened?” she asked 

“Can’t a guy just be sitting on his couch drinking because he wants to?” I asked looking up at her.

“You could, if whiskey on rocks wasn’t your heartbreak drink. Come on Magnus I know you.” She said nudging my arm slightly. 

“Alexander broke up with me.” I say my voice breaking.

“Oh Magnus I’m sorry.” She said putting her hand on my shoulder. “He doesn’t know what he’s giving up.” She said smiling at me.

“I love him Dot.” I said tears coming to my eyes.

“I know but you’re Magnus bane why are you sitting in your loft feeling sorry for yourself?” 

“I don’t know. I just thought that we had something.” I say standing up and walking over to my drink table. 

“That’s what you said about Camille the first time you guys broke up.” She said coming to stand next to me and turning on my radio.

“You always did love the jazz age.” She said as she moved to the music. I soon joined in and we danced for hours. 

When we stopped we ended up standing face to face and in the heat of the moment she leaned in and kissed me. I was surprised and pulled back. “Dot…I-I can’t. I’m still in love with Alexander.” I say holding her shoulders

“Right, right. I’m sorry just got carried away.” She said pulling away and brushing her hair behind her ear.

“I don’t regret what we once had.” I say looking at her. “Anyone would be lucky to have you.” 

“Thanks Mags that means a lot. Well I better go I gotta catch the train before ten.” She says pulling me into a hug. I hug back and then walk her out.

**Alec’s POV**

**One week later**

I was at my apartment laying on my couch channel surfing. Jace, Izzy and Max had asked me to hang out but I told them I was to busy.

That’s what I’ve been telling everyone it’s been a week since I broke up with Magnus and the pain has gone away. I keep telling myself it’s for the best, but I believe it less and less each day. I keep replaying it in my head about what happened between me and Magnus. I try not to think about the hurt look on his face but I can’t. I’d started a blog about coming out and my journey I’d found this song and decided to do a video maybe it would help me get over Magnus. 

I got up and went to my bedroom cleaning it a little and set up my camera. I got my guitar and pulled up the lyrics listening to the song for a minute before I leaned forward and hit record.

“Hey everyone it’s me again. I know I haven’t been on in a while I’m just going through some stuff. Anyway I decided I’d post something today to try and get my mind off of everything.” I say taking a deep breath.

“Today I’ll be signing the song called War of Hearts by Ruelle. Hope you like it.” I say as I start to strum the tune.

_“Come to me_   
_In the night hours_   
_I will wait for you_   
_And I can’t sleep_   
_Thoughts of you consume,”_

I start to sing the song and let myself get carried off by the music.

_Ooh-ooh_   
_Ooh-ooh_   
_Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh_

_Ooh-ooh_   
_Ooh-ooh_   
_Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh_

I sit on my bed as I sing the song and realize what a mistake I made. Izzy had told me not to listen to Camille and being the idiot that I am I didn’t listen to her.

_I can’t help but love you_   
_Even though I try not to_   
_I can’t help but want you_   
_I know that I’d die without you_

I wasn’t to be with him and let her words come between. I realize that I need to talk to him and straighten this out.

_Stay with me a little longer_   
_I will wait for you_   
_Shadows creep_   
_And want grows stronger_   
_Deeper than the truth_

_Ooh-ooh_   
_Ooh-oh_   
_Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh_

_Ooh-ooh_   
_Ooh-ooh_   
_Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh_

_I can’t help but love you_   
_Even though I try not to_   
_I can’t help but want you_   
_I know that I’d die without you_

_I can’t help but be wrong in the dark_   
_‘Cause I’m overcome in this war of hearts_   
_I can’t help but want oceans to part_   
_‘Cause I’m overcome in this war of hearts_

_I can’t help but love you_   
_Even though I try not to_   
_I can’t help but want you_   
_I know that I’d die without you_

_I can’t help but be wrong in the dark_   
_‘Cause I’m overcome in this war of hearts_   
_I can’t help but want oceans to part_   
_‘Cause I’m overcome in this war of hearts_

_Ooh-ooh_  
 _Ooh-ooh_  
 _Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh_  
 _Ooh-ooh_  
 _Ooh-ooh_  
 _Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh_  
After I finish the song I realize that I started crying I wipe my eyes and sigh.

“Well that’s all for today guys hope you enjoyed it I’ll see you next time bye.” I say quickly as I turn off the camera.   
I get off my bed and go to my bathroom splashing my face with cold water. I look in the mirror and sigh. I dry my face off and then take a shower.

**Magnus’ POV**

Happening at the same time  
I was in my study working on a home design for a client to try and get my mind off of Alexander. It was futile everything I did made me think of him. From the color of the carpets that made me think of his eyes to the black leather of the couches that reminded me of his hair. To the soft touch of the curtains reminding me of it softness. 

I finally gave up and tossed everything to the floor. I ran a hand through my hair. I got up to get a drink when there was a knock on my door. I walk over and look through the peep hole and sigh seeing as it’s all my friends. 

I open the door and put a smile on my face. “Ahh welcome everyone to what do I owe this pleasure?” I ask throwing one arm wide as I lean against the door.

“Well we wanted to see how you were doing and it’s a good thing we did. You’re a mess.” Ragnor said gesturing to all of me. I looked down at what I was wearing and sighed. 

I was wearing grey sweat pants and a black t-shirt. Tears came to my eyes and I would’ve broken down if Clary hadn’t ushered me into my loft and sat me down on the couch.

“Mags we know that something happened between you and Alec we’re not sure what but we know that the both of you are hurting.” Clary said rubbing my back. 

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. “That’s not true he’s the one that broke up with me why would he be hurting?” I ask crossing my arms 

“Magnus. For the past week his been laying on his couch watching soap operas eating cup of noodles that he doesn’t bother to throw away.” Catarina said crossing her arms.

“If he’s hurting so bad why’d he break up with me then?” I asked angrily.

“That’s something you’re going to have to ask hi. There’s only one other person that knows and that’s his sister she wont tell us.” Ragnor said leaning against the wall.

“You’re gonna get up off this couch take a shower get yourself cleaned up and march yourself over to his apartment and fix this. You two are meant for each other.” Clary said standing up. 

I took a shuddering breath and nodded. “You’re right.” I say standing up as well. “I’m glad I can count on all of you. Thanks for not giving up on me.” I say smiling at them.

“We wouldn’t dream of it.” Catarina says smiling at me. We say our goodbyes and I walk to my bathroom to change and get myself ready to talk to Alec.

I got out of the shower and dried myself off. I put on my make-up and got the perfect outfit. I walked to my front door and braced myself for the inevitable.

**Alec’s POV**

I got out of my shower and dried off then put some new clothes on and fixed my hair. After I made sure I had everything I walked out the door.

**Magnus**

_Thee I love more than the meadow so green and still_   
_More than the mulberries on the hill_   
_More than the buds of a May apple tree I love thee_

I walk out my front door and down the steps as I make my way over to his house. I realize that I’ve been stupid this past week because I didn’t go after him.

 **Alec**   
_Arms have I, strong as the oak for this occasion_  
 _Lips have I, to kiss thee, too, in friendly persuasion_

I walk out of my apartment and down the steps. I grab onto a light pull and swing around on. I let myself go as I let heart take me to the one I love.

**Alec**

_Thee is mine though I don’t know many words of praise_   
_Thee pleasures me in a hundred ways_   
_Put on your bonnet, your cape, and your glove_   
_And come with me, for thee I love_

I run through the streets of New York trying to fine the quickest way to get to Magnus. I look around and realize that I’m next to Central Park. I run through the crowds of people murmuring apologies. At one point in the park there is a bunch of people taking wedding photos and I can’t figure out how to get through.

  
**Magnus**

I decide to go through Central Park because it’s the quickest way to get to his apartment. I run into a wedding photo shoot and curse myself. I finally find away to get through.

_Friendly persuasion_   
_Thee is mine though I don’t know many words of praise_   
_Thee pleasures me in a hundred ways_

**Alec**

_Put on your bonnet, your cape , and your glove_   
_I finally find away through the crowd. I go through the gazebo seeing no one is using it and as I get to the other side I see Magnus trying to get through the throng of people._

I call out to him and he turns and looks at me and I run over to him. I wrap my hands around his biceps and smile looking at him. He looks at me and smiles, we don’t say anything, I lean in and press our lips together.

 **Together**

_And come with me, for thee I love”_

After we pull apart we lean our foreheads together and I just let his warmth wash over me. After a while I pulled back a little and smiled at him. “I’m sorry. I’m so, so, sorry.” I whisper shaking my head slightly.

“No, no, no. don’t blame yourself I should’ve come after you I never should’ve let you walk away from me.” He said cupping my cheek which I leaned into.

“I should’ve listened to izzy.” I say chuckling,

“Oh what did she have to say?” he asked smirking. 

“She told me not to listen to Camille and I did anyway.” I said sheepishly.

Magnus pulled back and looked at me with a raised eyebrow. “You listened to Camille? The women I broke up with for you?” he asked skeptically.

“Pretty much.” I say rubbing the back of my head.

“You’re an idiot. Whatever she told you isn’t true.” Magnus said shaking his head.

“I realize that now. It just took me sometime to realize it.” I say chuckling. 

“Come on lets go back to the loft.” Magnus said taking my hand and leading me out of the park.

I let myself be lead out by the love of my life and smiled as I thought of what the future would bring for us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is the last chapter Yes i'm sure, i have two other stories finished and maybe finishing another one so be on the look out for those and thank you for reading hope you all enjoyed. You can also find me on tumblr as @lydialightwood-bane.


End file.
